White Christmas
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: This is all for the laughs, sit back and enjoy lol.


Abel/Deimos-White Christmas-was inspired to write this after reading an insert by HamlietMachine lol, this is all for the kicks sit back and enjoy. **Warning-Yaoi-**

It was a Christmas Evening, Deimos and also Praxis came over for the celebration. Cain stretched and sighed as the day soon came to an end. Praxis was busy watching the Holiday special on TV, but where were Abel and Deimos? Cain thought. He could hear sounds in the distance, one of them sounded like a moan. Praxis could hear it too; he looked away from the TV and questioned Cain. Cain rose from his seat and looked around, He heard the noises again. He searched behind the counch, and there they were the two drunken men on the floor kissing. Cain blushed gently and motioned for Praxis to come close to see. Praxis gasped. '' What are they doing? '' He whispered. Cain smirked. '' Let em kiss…its Christmas. '' He stated as he held Praxis back. Praxis looked at them in consideration. '' Are they drunk? '' Cain put a finger over his lips. '' Be quiet and watch. '' Praxis sighed and did so. Deimos on all fours, Abel ran a hand back there and squeeze gently onto his ass cheek making Deimos moan. '' Ah…Abel. '' Abel glossed his fingers across the man's clothed ass hole, making Deimos gasp and lean against Abel. Cain smirked at this. '' This is getting pretty heated. '' Praxis narrowed his eyes. '' Yes, that's why we should stop them- '' Cain shoved him. '' Shut up will you? '' Abel begun removing Deimos's pants, revealing the man's pale ass Cain swallowed thickly upon the sight as he felt himself harden. '' Damn…this is like watching gay porn eh? '' He asked Praxis. Praxis seeming to be against the idea he nodded. Abel ran his fingers in and out of the man's twitching ass hole making Deimos release a moan. '' Ah…Abel…Yes…'' He moaned. Abel chuckled and kissed Deimos upon the lips gently. '' Sit down onto my penis…'' He muttered, Deimos then reluctantly sat down onto Abel's length with a moan. Praxis blushed at this as he gulped and turned towards Cain, whom seemed to be getting off on this act. '' Maybe we should stop them- '' Cain shoved in the face and grasped a hand for his pants, making Praxis confront him. '' Hey, What are you doing? - '' Cain snarled at the man. '' I'm gonna masturbate. '' Praxis blushed even harder as he gave Cain narrow eyes. '' B-But I'm right here- '' Cain grunted and brushed Praxis off as he pulled his pants down revealing his erected cock. Praxis swallowed thickly at the scene as he became nervous. Cain raised an eyebrow. '' What? I suggest you do so yourself, before these two make you burst your pants. '' The man then considered Cain's words, as he looked down at his obvious tent. He grunted and followed the man's advice and begun to masturbate as well. Elsewhere Abel began pounding Deimos senseless. '' Ah! Ah! Abel…Yes! Ahnn! '' Abel chuckled and ran a hand to stroke at the man's penis. '' So much fluid is coming out so soon Deimos. '' Deimos gasped and allowed Abel to stroke him. '' Nnn…It feels so good…Nnn…'' Abel squeezed lightly onto the man's tip making Deimos groan. '' I'm going to cum again…Ah…Ah! Ahhn! '' He came into Abel's palm making it pool, Abel then shortly came afterwards and rested onto Deimos's back. '' I want to go again…'' Deimos breathed breathlessly as he tumbled over on his stomach. Abel soon moving behind him, he held up the male's plush ass and slid in his spent penis simply making the dark headed Russian moan loudly. '' Yes…Abel…Thrust really hard…'' He pleaded. Cain Cumming into his palm for who knows how many times sighs and rests onto the sofa. '' Damn…'' He muttered out breathlessly. Praxis soon tumbles over onto the counch as well from exhaustion. '' This is one hell of a Christmas. '' Cain mumbled as he scratched at his spent cock. Praxis shifts his eyes over towards Cain. '' When do you think they'll let out? '' Cain peeped over at the two. '' Probably about now…They both look like there bout to collapse. '' And such they were, Abel groaned and tumbled over onto his side as Deimos fell over onto his stomach. They fell asleep from pure exhaust. Cain closed his eyes as well, Praxis confronted him of this. '' You're just going to leave them there? - '' Cain nodded. '' Yeah, Goodnight. '' He mumbled before soon falling to sleep as well. Praxis sighed at the outcome.

**The End.**


End file.
